Consequence of Chance
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Full Summary Inside. A magic council decides that Harry and Draco are better off being enemies, overturning a previous decision. The consequences of this prove more than they bargained for and leaves the fate of the boys and the wizarding world in questio


**A/N: So...I've been bad. I've been really busy with school lately and haven't had that much time to write. To be honest I only have the first chapter complete. But I want to keep the posting faithful, so I'm sticking to my 'No-posting-till-chapter 5-is-written" rule. Except that I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting so this is a cookie to hold you over. :D**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything but the plot.

**Title: Consequence of Chance**

**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Draco (as the main pairing. May be more in story)

**Rating: **T (for this chapter...on the basis that it's slash.)

**Warnings: **Language (for right now)

**Summary: **A secret council, formed eons ago when magic was first being used by civilized peoples, takes it upon itself to determine whether events in the fabric of time should occur or if they should be stopped. One of their decisions has to be reversed, but in it's reversal causes consequences they could not forsee. When the savior of the wizarding world and the heir to the Malfoy line get caught in a world they can't be sure is real, and half the time can't remember, what will become of the wizarding world's fate, and of fate itself? (Set in year 7, Non-Deathly Hallows compliant)

_It does not do, to dwell on dreams, and forget to live._

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

"Forgive me, Manu. But it seems that we've seen this particular incident before. We decided that Harry James Potter would befriend Draco Lucius Malfoy, and that the wizarding world would benefit more so from that particular course in action. Now, on to the next-"

"Excuse me, Memuneh. I have uncovered events in that timeline which lead me to believe that our decision was made in haste, and that we should reconsider this particular choice."

The dark room enveloped in silence.

"Explain."

"When Mr. Potter befriends Mr. Malfoy, the joining of the two eventually results in a power so great that it becomes a new threat altogether. Mr. Riddle would be taken care of, however, the wizarding world would know a greater power. One that even we might not even be able to control."

"Impossible."

"See for yourself."

More silence. A whirl of images, spanning a lifetime.

"I see no reason-"

"Look at the facts! What is our motto, Memuneh?"

"Bring power to balance, bring balance to power."

"As the old adage goes, 'Absolute power Corrupts absolutely.' It must be stopped."

Anger. "The timeline showed no sign of corruption!"

"Neither did Riddle. Look at him now. He fancies himself a Dark Lord. He terrorizes the magical world, because we refused to believe that the power in him couldn't be contained by Albus."

"Are we yet past the juncture in which it will be too late?" Fearful now.

"No. We still have the chance to make it right, as we failed to do with Riddle."

"Council shall vote: Those in favor of overturning our previous decision?"

Twelve hands raised simultaneously in the dark room.

A loud ring, resonated throughout the chamber in finality.

"Then so be it. I, Memuneh, hereby authorize use of the Chance Turner. Harry James Potter shall NOT befriend Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"So Shall it Be." rang out in unison.

- - - -

Pain. White-hot, searing. Ripping him into pieces. A storm of thought, of memory, flashing and disappearing altogether. Warmth, laughter, happiness...blonde.

Nothing.

Slowly, Harry Potter sat up in bed at five minutes past six in the morning and felt nothing. Moments before he had been enveloped in pain, and now it all seemed like a distant memory. No heat, no terrible acid coursing through his mind, not even a prickle from his scar. Yet he remembered being in pain...yes...only moments ago. What had he been doing?

He looked around him.

Sleeping. He had been sleeping.

It must have been a dream...but what dream could cause him such physical pain?

Looking around the room, still sleepy-eyed and hazy minded, Harry decided to get an early start. It was the first Monday of term, which meant that classes would commence after breakfast.

He tried to be quiet getting out from beneath the covers and pulling back the curtains that hung around his bed. All the others were sleeping and the last time he woke them a rather nasty pillow fight ensued. He smiled at the memory. His legs swung to the ground and warm feet touched cold floor causing Harry to suck in a breath. Standing on the tips of his toes, he practically ran to the tiled bathroom floor.

One by one he removed articles of clothing. First he shook his hips from side to side, glancing into the mirror as he watched his sweatpants fall to the ground, exposing tight blue underwear. Arching his back, vertabrae by vertabrae, he stood and lifted his shirt. He watched as inch after inch of muscle and lean skin was exposed and disappeared briefly from view when he removed the article.

It was a little ritual of his, whenever he was alone. He was taking survey of himself and for some reason he found it comforting. He cocked his head to the side, and removed his glasses which made him appear to himself as a big blur in the mirror. Stepping forward, he leaned towards his reflection. He smiled.

And his reflection didn't.

Instead it leaned back, putting it's hands against the glass, it's mouth open in a silent scream.

Harry fell back with a yell and scrambled away, reaching with trembling hands for his glasses. When he could see once more he looked at the mirror...and saw himself just as he was: on the ground, in his underwear, looking extremely scared.

When he gathered the courage to finally stand, his reflection did as well, and he was becoming convinced that maybe it had just been a trick of the light. Still he was scared. What light could make a reflection scream?

With a shake of his head he walked to a showerhead and turned the dial on hot. A few moments passed as he waited for the water to get warm and finally he slipped blissfully under the streaming shower. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes slid closed, all traces of the incident now being washed away with the steady cadence of heat. He tensed a moment when his bare skin came into contact with the cold tiles on the wall but the water seemed to follow him and warmed the spot he now occupied.

His mind wandered, nothing but silence and dark surrounding him.

_Pink lips kissed his torso. They started feathery light at his neckline and travelled sinfully to his chest. The mouth in question licked at his nipple, biting it and then moving on to the other side._

_"Mmm."_

Harry's eyes snapped open.

He was alone.

He refrained from closing his eyes again. It was the shortest shower he had taken in a while.

- - - -


End file.
